TV5 Kapatid in 2012
'TOP RATING DAYTIME PROGRAMS' * Popstar TV (TV5) * Batibot (TV5) * Dora the Explorer (TV5) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (TV5) * Go Diego Go! (TV5/ABS-CBN) * Ni Hao, Kai Lan (TV5) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (TV5/ABS-CBN) *Team Umizoomi (TV5) *Global GUTS (TV5) *ChalkZone (TV5) *Popstar TV (TV5) *Spongebob Squarepants-AM (TV5/ABS-CBN) *Spongebob Squarepants-PM (TV5) *Gellicious (TV5) *Pinoy Samurai (TV5) *Juicy Express (TV5) *Saksi TV5 Headline Balita (TV5) *Community Mass on TV5 (TV5) *Maunlad Na Agrikultura (TV5) *Family Rosary Crusade (TV5) *Hi-5 (TV5) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (TV5) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (TV5) *Handy Mandy (TV5) *Lupet (TV5) *Hannah Montana (TV5) *Phineas and Ferb (TV5) *Bangis (rerun) (TV5) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (TV5) *Sabado Sineplex (TV5) *Sunday Sineplex (TV5) *Alagang Kapatid (TV5) *Stitch! (TV5) *Hey! it’s Saberdey! (TV5) *Kapatid Music Video (TV5) *Juicy! (TV5) *Bagets: Just Got Lucky (TV5) *Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed (TV5) *Celebrity Samurai! (TV5) *Lokomoko (TV5) *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (TV5) *TV5 Kids Presents Disney Movie (TV5) *Super Sine 5 (TV5) *Sapul sa Singko (TV5) *Kumare Klub (TV5) *Andar ng mga Balita (TV5) *Face to Face (TV5) *Pilipinas Win Na Win (TV5) *Happy, Yipee Yehey! (ABS-CBN) *Umagang Kay Ganda (ABS-CBN) *DZMM Gising Pilipinas (ABS-CBN) *Kris TV (ABS-CBN) *Showtime (ABS-CBN) *Kapamilya Cinema (ABS-CBN) *Pinoy Big Brother UnliDay (ABS-CBN) *Reputasyon (ABS-CBN) *The Penguins of Madagascar (ABS-CBN) *Three Brothers (ABS-CBN) *Salamat Dok (ABS-CBN) *Honey, Watch Out (ABS-CBN) *Ako ang Simula (ABS-CBN) *Failon Ngayon (ABS-CBN) *Why Not? (ABS-CBN) *Wansapanataym (ABS-CBN) *The Healing Eucharist (ABS-CBN) *Iron Man (ABS-CBN) *Matanglawin (ABS-CBN) *ASAP Rocks (ABS-CBN) *Power Rangers Jungle Fury (ABS-CBN) *Growing Up (ABS-CBN) *The Buzz (ABS-CBN) *In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley (GMA-7) *Adyenda (GMA-7) *Legal Forum (GMA-7) *PJM Forum (GMA-7) *Diyos at Bayan (GMA-7) *Midnight Prayer Helps (GMA-7) *Eat Bulaga! (GMA-7) *Jesus the Healer (GMA-7) *Kapuso Movie Festival (GMA-7) *Unang Hirit (GMA-7) *Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (GMA-7) *Pinoy M.D. (GMA-7) *Hanep Buhay (GMA-7) *Tropang Potchi (GMA-7) *Maynila (GMA-7) *Startalk (GMA-7) *Wish Ko Lang! (GMA-7) *Aha! (GMA-7) *Party Pilipinas (GMA-7) *Tween Hearts (GMA-7) Showbiz Central (GMA-7) 'TOP RATING EVENING PROGRAMS' *Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum (TV5) *TV5 Mini-Serye: Sa Ngalan Ng Ina (TV5) *TV5 Mini-Serye: Glamorosa (TV5) *Aksyon (TV5) *Wil Time Bigtime (TV5) *Pidol’s Wonderland (TV5) *Magic Bagsik! (TV5) *Rod Santiago’s The Sisters (TV5) *Real Confessions (TV5) *Star Confessions (TV5) *Lokomoko (TV5) *Iskul Bukol (TV5) *News5 Debates: Hamon sa Pagbabago (TV5) *Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face (TV5) *Talentadong Pinoy (TV5) *Regal Shocker (TV5) *Who Wants to Be A Millionaire (TV5) *Bangis (TV5) *The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto (TV5) *Wow Mali! (TV5) *Humanap Ka Ng Panget (TV5) *Inday Wanda (rerun) (TV5) *Flames of Desire (TV5) *USI: Under Special Investigation (TV5) *Pinoy Explorer (TV5)· RU Kidding Me? (TV5) *Sugo mga Kapatid (TV5) *Dokyu5 (TV5) *The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. (TV5) *Juicy! (TV5) *Juicy Express! (replay) (TV5) *TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) *Budoy (ABS-CBN) *Pinoy Big Brother UnliNight (ABS-CBN) *Junior Masterchef: Pinoy Edition (ABS-CBN) *Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) *TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN) *Toda Max (ABS-CBN) *Banana Split (ABS-CBN) *Urban Zone (ABS-CBN) *Sunday’s Best (ABS-CBN) *Goin’ Bulilit (ABS-CBN) *Rated K (ABS-CBN) *Gandang Gabi Vice (ABS-CBN) *24 Oras (GMA-7) *Amaya (GMA-7) *Munting Heredera (GMA-7) *Manny Many Prizes (GMA-7) *Spooky Nights Presents (GMA-7) *Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (GMA-7) *Imbestigador (GMA-7) *Just for Laughs (GMA-7) *Bubble Gang (GMA-7) *The 700 Club Asia (GMA-7) *24 Oras Weekend (GMA-7) *Walang Tulugan with the Master Showman (GMA-7) *Kap’s Amazing Stories (GMA-7) *SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office (GMA-7) 'TOP RATING NEWS AND PUBLIC AFFAIRS' *Saksi (TV5) *USI: Under Special Investigation (TV5) *Saksi (TV5) *Saksi (TV5) *T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (TV5) *Firing Line with Teddy Begnino (TV5) *Nadia Trinidad (TV5) *IMBESTIGADOR Ng Bayan Mike Enriquez (TV5) *Jove Francisco (TV5) *TJ Manotoc (TV5) *Anggulo (TV5) *Saksi TV5 Headline Balita Sabado (TV5) *Saksi TV5 Headline Balita Linggo (TV5) *News5 Debates: Hamon sa Pagbabago (TV5) *Totoo TV (TV5) *Bitag (TV5) *Maunlad Na Agrikultura (TV5) *Tutok Tulfo (TV5) *Alagang Kapatid (TV5) *Sapul sa Singko (TV5) *Andar ng mga Balita (TV5) *Kumare Klub (TV5) *Bandila (ABS-CBN) *Ako ang Simula (ABS-CBN) *Failon Ngayon (ABS-CBN) *The Bottomline with Boy Abunda (ABS-CBN) *Patrol ng Pilipino (ABS-CBN) *Rated K (ABS-CBN) *Krusada (ABS-CBN) *Umagang Kay Ganda (ABS-CBN) *TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) *S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives) (ABS-CBN) *DZMM Gising Pilipinas (ABS-CBN) *TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN) *XXX: Exklusibong, Explosibong, Exposé (ABS-CBN) *Storyline (ABS-CBN) *Salamat Dok (ABS-CBN) *Matanglawin (ABS-CBN) *Sports Unlimited (ABS-CBN) *Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (GMA-7) *24 Oras (GMA-7) *Imbestigador (GMA-7) *Tunay na Buhay (GMA-7) *I-Witness (GMA-7) *24 Oras Weekend (GMA-7) *Saksi (GMA-7) *Adyenda (GMA-7) *Legal Forum (GMA-7) *PJM Forum (GMA-7) *Diyos at Bayan (GMA-7) *Reporter’s Notebook (GMA-7) *Born to be a Wild (GMA-7) *Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (GMA-7) *Pinoy M.D. (GMA-7) *Hanep Buhay (GMA-7) *Wish Ko Lang! (GMA-7) *Aha! (GMA-7) *Rescue (GMA-7) 'TV ENTERTAINMENT' The evening soap operas Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum and TV5 Mini-Serye: Sa Ngalan Ng Ina were the most-watched programs in 2011. Their winning streak continues in 2012 with both drama serials posting record-breaking above-60% ratings in the first quarter. 'CHANGING FACE THE TELEVISION' TV5’s success with other program formats is undiminished. Pidol’s Wonderland, with Comedy King Dolphy, topped the comedy charts, Wow Mali!, with Joey De Leon, was the no. 1 gag show, Face to Face, with Amy Perez, was the no. 1 talak-serye reality talk show, Juicy! was the no. 1 entertainment news program, Celebrity Samurai! was the no. 1 comedy-game show, Sabado Sineplex was the no. 1 movie program, Lokomoko was the no. 1 sketch-comedy-gag show, Kapatid Music Videos was the no. 1 5-minute music show featuring the music videos of the Foreign and Pinoy artist, Bagets: Just Got Lucky was the no. 1 teen-oriented series, a co-production venture with Viva Television, Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed was the no. 1 Sunday showbiz talk show, Talentadong Pinoy, with Ryan Agoncillo, was the no. 1 pinoy talent competition program, Pinoy Explorer, with Aga Muhlach, was the no. 1 edutainment program, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, with Bossing Vic Sotto, was the no. 1 game show, a co-production venture with Viva Television, Flames of Desire was the no. 1 Filipino-dubbed Korean drama, Wil Time Bigtime, with Willie Revillame, was the no. 1 primetime variety-game show and Hey! it’s Saberdey!, the no. 1 Sunday teen variety show in 2011. In non-prime time segments, Filipino-dubbed Disney Club Phineas and Ferb, Hannah Montana and The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Filipino-dubbed Disney Junior cartoons Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Handy Mandy, children show Batibot and Filipino-dubbed Nickelodeon cartoons Spongebob Squarepants and T.U.F.F. Puppy scored audience shares between 76 and 83 percent. The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. gave viewers a reason to stay up past midnight. In October and November, TV5 launched first-ever noontime show Pilipinas Win Na Win which shortly became no. 1 in the noontime arena in early 2012. TV5 Mini-Serye successfully built audience acceptance for a new format via its first offering, Glamorosa, a co-production venture with Cinema5, and raised the bar for local TV dramas through its cinematic production values. Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face, with Amy Perez revived the docudrama anthology genre to become the next big thing in 2012. Other new station-produced shows further diversified network programming in 2012 such as the reality show Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Philippines and The Amazing Race Philippines, the fantasy-drama Carlo J. Caparas’ Limang Daliri ng Diyos, starting Susan Roces, the romantic drama P.S. I Love You, a co-production venture with Viva Television, the action-romantic-epic-drama remake Valiente, the TV sitcom Humanap Ka Ng Panget, starting Andrew E., a co-production venture with Viva Television, the Korean drama Temptation of Wife, the comedy-game show The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto, the horror series Regal Shocker, a co-production venture with Regal Television, the drama anthology Real Confessions, with Cristy Fermin, the reality-game show The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia, with Richard Gomez, the comedy-fantasy Super Inday, starting Eugene Domingo, food magazine show Gellicious, with Gelli De Belen, the afternoon drama Felina: Prinsesa ng mga Pusa, the reality show based on the movie Temptation Island, with Derek Ramsay, a co-production venture with Regal Television, dance competition show Dancing Nation, with Lucy Torres-Gomez, the teen-oriented telemagazine drama series Popstar TV, with Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo, a co-production venture with Viva Television, the talk show Sharon, with Megastar Sharon Cuneta and talent search program Kanta Pilipinas, with Lea Salonga. Clockwise: Pilipinas Win Na Win''' reigns supreme on the noontime block; A '''TV5 OB Van' gets ready for a remote taping; '''''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum is 2011’s top program; A production number from Hey! it’s Saberdey and'' Wil Time Bigtime; One of the studios where the network’s top raters are created; '''Governor Elena Toribio' (Nora Aunor) and Governor Jose "Pepe" Ilustre (Christopher De Leon) in one of TV5 Mini-Serye: Sa Ngalan Ng Ina’s highlights. 'NEWS5' Aksyon and Aksyon JournalisMO was the most-watched flagship newscasts in the country. Balitaang Tapat lords it over the noontime news strip, while Anggulo outdoes all other late night current affairs programs on its debut year. Clockwise: The Pagbabago 2010''' marathon telecast; Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo anchors '''Aksyon, the country’s longest-running flagship news program; Inside the director’s booth of News5 Studio; OB Vans equipped with SNG (Satellite News Gathering) facilities make it possible to broadcast live from any remote point; The integrated News & Public Affairs Division in an astounding show of force. Saksi Sabado '' and ''Saksi Linggo tops the weekend midnight newscasts while other news programs, Saksi TV5 Headline Balita and Kumare Klub, also ranked highest in their timeslots. Saksi with Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad wrap-up of morning news, supplied simulcast by Radyo5, caps the network’s broadcast as part of the extended programming strategy. Also launched in 2011: public affairs show Wanted, with Raffy Tulfo, the agricultural show Maunlad Na Agrikultura, with Nina Taduran, the investigative and public service program Bitag, with Ben Tulfo and talk show iMO: In My Opinion, with Mo Twister on UHF news channel AksyonTV channel 41. Other Current Affairs programs, medical show Alagang Kapatid, with Cheryl Cosim, the investigative news program Tutok Tulfo, with Erwin Tulfo, the newsmagazine documentary show Journo, with News5 head Luchi Cruz-Valdez and the court show Public Atorni, with Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta, also led the rankings in their timeslots. The public service program T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita!, with Tulfo Brothers, Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo. USI: Under Special Investigation, with Paolo Bediones celebrated its 1st year of broadcast as one of the longest running and most patronized investigative news series in Philippine history. Extensive coverage was given to the national elections that commenced in the early part of 2010. For Pagbabago 2010, the Public Affairs group sponsored debates for the presidential, vice presidential and senatorial candidates. On Election Day, News5 organized an election quick count tally of five million votes in all areas of the Philippines, then commissioned and delivered national exit polls in coordination with the SWS (Social Weather Stations) within 12 hours of the closing of the polls. Live coverage of the election was provided from all live television points across the country, providing breaking news, updates, and reports across the country. News5 harnessed the power of satellite news gathering in its live coverage of the Subic controversy, the Cebu Pacific airline crash in Cagayan de Oro, and the Spratly Islands controversy. Digitized video has improved the “'look'” of our news, meeting international standards, and elevating the local standards of news broadcasting. The News and Public Affairs division now also produces “'InterAksyon on Demand'”, with a fully interactive news website that caters to how the user wants to receive his news via the Internet. 'RADIO' TV5’s FM station, DWFM or 92.3 News FM, ranked first among all FM stations once more in 2011 a partnership with Nation Broadcasting Corporation (NBC). For the first year in a row, Radyo5 won the industry’s KBP Golden Dove Award for Best FM Radio Station. Its Radyo5, an original TV5 concept dating back to Halloween days, remains the standard by which all radio news reportage is measured. Its formidable list of commentators and hosts such as Paolo Bediones, Jove Francisco, April “Congrats” Gustilo, Arniel Serrato, Tsongkibenj, Richard Pinlac, France Noguera, Dong Puno, Fiona Rozario-Nicolas, Anthony Pangilingan, Alex Tinsay, Jefferson Fernando, Ariel Villasanta, Maverick Relova Gerald Dela Pena, Izza Reniva-Cruz, Chi Bocobo, Dennis Principe, MJ Marfori, Arnel Ignacio, Hans Mortel, Nina Taduran, Laila Chikadora, Cheryl Cosim, Daiana Menezes, Atty. Mel Sta. Maria, Nestor Tan, Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo, Erwin Tulfo, Cristina Lazo, Ron Delos Reyes, Maricel Halili, Joey Falcon, Cristy Fermin, Elmer Reyes, Aida Sy, Neil Ocampo, Faye Tolibas-Naval, Allan Lopez, Edison Reyes, Erel Cabatbat, Amelyn Veloso, Joey Villarama, Cheri Mercado, Dick Gordon, Alex Santos, Chinkee Tan, Mike Templo, Erika Tapalla, Martin Andanar, Luchi Cruz-Valdez, Dr. Edinel Calvario, Michelle Orosa, Shalala and Lourd De Veyra has solid nationwide following. Energy FM’s ''Request Express'' is a certified hit among listeners a partnership with Ultrasonic Broadcasting System, Inc. (UBSI). Its all-hit format especially in the prime drivetime hours easily catapulted it to the top three echelons in Metro Manila’s very competitive FM band. Top: DWFM’s legendary Radyo5 92.3 News FM takes to the streets. Bottom: Inside the DWET’s ''106.7 Energy FM'' radio booth. 'TV5 REGIONAL' The TV5 Regional Network Group (TV5RNG) handles the operations and studio maintenance of all TV and all FM radio stations for Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. TV5 Regional last year turned over most of its engineering functions to the Network Engineering Group in order to focus on TV and radio show production and regional news and public affairs which are aired on site-based stations of TV5 and over the AksyonTV. Last year’s major operational highlight was the inauguration of the Cebu Broadcast Complex in Mandaue, the largest and most advanced broadcast facility outside of Metro Manila. With the nationwide expansion of regional TV to all stations, TV5 is able to reach 100% of all TV households which are located in the provincial areas. TV5 Regional programming specializes in coverage of provincial folk festivals and sports events, as well as locally-produced mainstay news and public affairs, teleseries, and other shows in the regional dialect. Programming is regionally-sensitive and attuned to local radio-listening and weekend TV viewing habits, 45% of which is produced in the locality of broadcast. High-rating variety, drama and comedy shows are produced in regional dialects like the dramas Balod Ikaw Gapnod Ako and Bunga sa Patay Nga Kahoy, talk show Beng, the comedy show Dinhing Dapita Sadyang and Matud Nila Baby, the telemagazine Bisto!, morning variety shows like Sabado Jam, KSP: Kapatid Sabado Party and Zambo Jambo, game show Kapatid Winner Ka!, the morning show Naimbag Nga Morning Kapatid, Maayong Buntag Kapatid and'' Gising Umagang Mindanao, the teen show 'Campus Idols' and 'CHUY, the singing show ''Awitahanan'', the children show ''Okiddo'', the public affairs shows'' '''Bicol Target'' and'' Halad sa Kapatid'' and the newscast Aksyon. TV5 programs top ratings both in the daytime and evening timeslots, with TV market shares of 97% in Davao; 76% in Baguio, 88% in Naga, 94% in Bacolod City, and 90% in Cebu City, in the 4th quarter of 2011. 2011 'BROADCAST FACILITIES' TELEVISION Originating Stations: * TV5 Channel 5 Manila * TV5 Channel 2 Laoag * TV5 Channel 28 Baguio * TV5 Channel 24 Batangas * TV5 Channel 2 Puerto Princesa, Palawan * TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod * TV5 Channel 21 Cebu * TV5 Channel 32 Pagadian * TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro * TV5 Channel 28 Davao * TV5 Channel 12 General Santos Production & News Centers: * TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo * TV5 Channel 40 Pampanga * TV5 Channel 25 Santiago, Isabela Relay Stations: * TV5 Channel 28 Dagupan * TV5 Channel 39 Tuguegarao * TV5 Channel 28 Mt. Amuyao, Mountain Province * TV5 Channel 28 San Fernando * TV5 Channel 28 La Union * TV5 Channel 28 Tarlac * TV5 Channel 29 Dipolog Affiliates: * PBN Channel 5 Naga * PBN Channel 6 Legazpi * PBN Channel 11 Sorsogon * LTV Channel 4 Tacloban * GBPI Channel 11 Zamboanga * SBS Channel 8 Tandag * SBS Channel 13 Butuan * SBS Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan Del Sur AksyonTV * AksyonTV Channel 41 Manila * AksyonTV Channel 34 Baguio * AksyonTV Channel 44 Bacolod * AksyonTV Channel 29 Cebu * AksyonTV Channel 30 Tacloban * AksyonTV Channel 27 Zamboanga * AksyonTV Channel 29 Cagayan De Oro * AksyonTV Channel 29 Davao RADYO5 NEWS FM Originating Stations: * DWFM-FM 92.3 MHz Metro Manila * DZYB-FM 102.3 MHz Baguio * DWYC-FM 88.7 MHz Cabanatuan * DWJY-FM 94.3 MHz San Pablo * DYBC-FM 102.3 MHz Bacolod * DYNC-FM 101.9 MHz Cebu * DXTY-FM 101.1 MHz Zamboanga * DXRL-FM 101.5 MHz Cagayan De Oro * DXFM-FM 101.9 MHz Davao Affiliates: * DWSV-FM 97.9 MHz Legaspi * DXNT-FM 96.7 MHz Butuan * DXCB-FM 97.1 MHz Cotabato ENERGY FM Originating Stations: * DWET-FM 106.7 MHz Metro Manila * DZTE-FM 106.7 MHz Laoag * DWKT-FM 90.3 MHz Dagupan City * DWBQ-FM 106.3 MHz Naga * DYKT-FM 94.7 MHz Cebu City * DXRU-FM 103.7 MHz Dipolog City * DXDR-FM 88.3 MHz Davao City * DXER-FM 93.5 MHz General Santos Affiliates: * 97.3 Boracay Beach Radio DYKP-FM 97.3 MHz Boracay Top: The state-of-the-art Cebu broadcast complex in Mandaue. Bottom: TV5 Channel 21 Cebu employees. 'CINEMA5' TV5’s movie production outfit, Cinema5, strengthened its position as a major player in the industry after just six years of operation. Despite the industry-wide slump in movie receipts, Star Cinema produced all films last year, eight of which were box office hits, most notably Rosario, Bata, Bata, Paano Ka Ginagawa?, Ang Babae Sa Buhay Ni Selya and I’ll See the Sun. Ang Babae Sa Buhay Ni Selya received wide international attention, touring all festivals and receiving awards from the 48th Berlin International Film Festival, the Newport Beach International Film Festival, and the Turin Film Festival in Italy. Cinema5 also released all movies to commercial theaters in Guam this year. Movies produced by Cinema5 were also seen on international TV, such as Canadian TV (DISCTA, Quebec), and TV12 Singapore. Gabby Concepcion movie-starrer Father’s Story was seen on MAX-Star Movies-HBO in May 2011, while Ang Babae Sa Buhay Ni Selya was scheduled for cable viewing in June 2011. 'TV5 RECORDS' After having been in operation for one years, TV5 Records hit gold for the rock band group, Jason and the Pussycats, four platinum records for the albums of Reev Robledo, Maverick Relova and Ariel Villasanta, Mr. Fu, Apple Chiu, Mark Allain, Frenchy Dy, Jojo Alejar, Michael Renz Cortez, Edgar Allan Guzman, Jan Nieto, Rainier Castillo, Morrisette Amon and Tuesday Vargas and the original soundtracks of the movies BFGF, My Driver Sweet Lover and Babaeng Hampaslupa. Encouraged by the success of its records tied to Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum, TV5 Records and Viva Records has organized mixed a new record label, TV5-VIVA Soundtraxx for movie soundtrack production and TV show music tie-ins. 'TALENT5' The TV5 Talent Management and Development Center recruits, manages, and trains TV5 talents and production staff similar to an institute of performing arts, and provides access to formal education through the network’s Distance Learning Center. This fulfills the Entertainment Group’s mission to mold a talent pool that is not beholden to the industry star system, one that is multifunctional and may be shared among TV5 and its various entertainment concerns. Among the new generation superstars developed from the Talent Center’s stable are Eula Caballero (still in Viva Talents), Ritz Azul', '''Arci Munoz, Alwyn Uytingco, Oyo Sotto, BJ Go and Edgar Allan Guzman. '''Talent Center' “babies” with their mentors, TV5 Vice-President Bobby Barreiro and TV5 President Ray Espinosa. 'AKSYONTV' AksyonTV's Filipino foreign language programming a partnership with Nation Broadcasting Corporation (NBC) draws high numbers via American TV series such as Glee, MasterChef, Hell’s Kitchen, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, America’s Next Top Model and How I Met Your Mother, regional sports, such as the PBA games, NBA games, animated shows such as Barney & Friends, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Sandra the Fairytale Detective, Trollz, Winx Club, Atomic Betty, Grossology, The Garfield Show and Lola & Virginia, Radyo5 programs such as Andar ng mga Balita, Balita alas-5, Todo Balita, Punto Asintado, Todong-Todo, Bigay na Bigay, Patol: Republika ni Arnelli, Healing Galing, Oplan Asenso and Alertado, the entertainment-produced variety shows Barangay Singkohan Game Showdown and News5 programs such as the primetime newscast Andar ng Mga Balita, with Martin Andanar, the public service program Duelo, with Dick Gordon, the public service talk show, Buhay OFW, with Marissa del Mar, the infotainment show Wasak, with Lourd De Veyra, the crime programs Pinoy U.S. Cops Ride Along, with Ben Tulfo, the weekend newscast Balitang 60, Bilang Tao, with Cheryl Cosim, the crime documentary Crime Klasik, with Martin Andanar, the satire newscast and political show The Weakend News, the news program CNN Konek, with Cheri Mercado, Word of the Lourd, with Lourd De Veyra, the sports talk show Sports Tambayan, with Chiqui Roa-Puno and Dennis Principe, the cooking show Cooking Na! and Cocktales, with Vic Agustin, Sari Yap and Cita Revilla, the documentary show Ako Mismo, with Efren Peñaflorida, education and public service show Mondo Manu, with Manu Sandejas, Presinto 5, talk show Tayuan Mo at Panindigan and tabloid news show Dokumentado, with Patrick Paez. The talk show Kalibre 41 was reformatted and relaunched as Dong Puno De Kalibre, with Dong Puno. A viewership study by Trends-MBL confirms that AksyonTV ranks 2nd in the market, second only to TV5 Channel 5, and 1st in the 12 - 24 age group segment. AksyonTV’s exclusive broadcast sponsorship of the PBA (Philippine Basketball Association) games also serves to increase the channel’s ratings. As part of AksyonTV’s increased coverage strategy, one-kilowatt transmitters were installed in 10 cities: Dagupan, Bacolod, Laoag, Baguio, General Santos, Cagayan de Oro, Zamboanga, Naga, Iloilo, and Batangas City, while 60-kilowatt transmitters were transferred to Legaspi City, Olongapo City, Botolan in Zambales, Lipa City, and Sta. Cruz, Laguna. Clockwise: Some of AksyonTV’s top raters, Glee, MasterChef, Hell’s Kitchen, CSI: Crime ''Scene Investigation, 'America’s Next Top Model, ''How I Met Your Mother''. Chi Bocobo and Jove Francisco of ''Balitang 60 deliver the day’s top headlines. 'SPORTS5 The PBA’s winning 2011-12 seasons captured the imagination of basketball fans nationwide. Aiming to bring basketball and provide entertainment to the countryside, and discover and hone untapped talents, the PBA continues to push the boundaries with its homeand- away live coverage of games separately played in the north and south, a first and a feat in Philippine basketball. The PBA banks on the regional format of competition, a winning formula that has enticed even the non-traditional target audience to get involved. TV5’s Sports5 commitment to sports development continues further through its launch of the Regional Boxing Knockout series last year. Counter clockwise: The Laguna Lakers against the Batangas Blades in a run-and gun game that characterizes the PBA; 2011 season expansion team San Juan Knights continue to be a crowd drawer even in the Pasig-Rizal Pirates’ turf; tremendous crowd support became a big push for the Pampanga Dragons to snatch the first PBA National Championship Title in the league’s inaugural season in 2011. 'TV5 INTERNATIONAL and AKSYONTV INTERNATIONAL' TV5 International and AksyonTV International reach out to the Filipino overseas community with its Pilipinas Global Network, Ltd., the international distributor of international cable and satellite channel, Kapatid TV5 (KTV5) and AksyonTV International, which is currently seen in the United States (including Guam and Hawaii), Saudi Arabia, and Asia through five major international satellites. By May 2011 it will be seen in Australia and by June 2011 in Japan, with other Middle Eastern Gulf States, Europe, Middle East, North Africa and Canada to follow. Through distribution sales, North American cable subscribers now number 60,000, while there were 10,300 registered subscribers in Saudi Arabia in less than 10 months of operations. TV5 International and AksyonTV International’s owned and operated North American Direct-to-Home (DTH) satellite service reaches 15,200 subscribers despite the failure of satellite Galaxy 4 in May 2011 and the resumption of services via satellite Telstar 5 and Mabuhay Channel in mid-June. Sales are strong in California and the U.S. East Coast. Through the North American satellite, dish owners now receive KTV5 as well as the AksyonTV, AKTV, Kids5 and the 5 Max Movie Channel. TV5 International and AksyonTV International’s other principal business is to provide long distance services through fully-owned subsidiary, Telecom5, with the assistance of Smart Communications, which owns 30% of TV5 International and AksyonTV International. Last year, the “'Tawag Na Kapatid'” and “'Kapatid One'” pre-paid call cards combined generated 1 million minutes of calls from the United States to the Philippines, while “'Bayan Collect Sa America'” generated a total traffic of 1 million minutes. Telecom5’s call mall in Milan continues to operate, with other call malls scheduled for opening in Rome, Madrid, Barcelona, and Athens in 2011. Telecom5 has a license-to operate application pending in Canada and the U.K., which will serve to meet the increasing telecommunication needs of Filipinos around the world. 'CINEMAGICA and TV5 BROADWAY CENTRUM' Cinemagica and TV5 Broadway Centrum is TV5’s theater operations division. After the first theater opening in Davao, Cinemagica opened two new theater movie centers, one in Ozamiz City, with three cinemas, and another in Laguna, with four cinemas. The Ozamiz and Calamba theaters are equipped with superior projection equipment and Dolby Stereo sound systems that rival the best cinema systems in Metro Manila. 'TV5 INTERACTIVE' TV5 Interactive, in operation since 2010, was incorporated in January 2011 as the newest fully owned subsidiary of TV5. TV5 manages its Internet operations through the Interactive Media Group (IMG), reaching out especially to the Filipino community direct access to news and information about the Philippines. The website’s news, entertainment, and sports and community pages regularly service 100,000 members and thousands more international visitors. The website fulfills TV5’s mission to deliver “'InterAksyon on Demand'” and “'InterAKTV on Demand'” via the third medium, after radio and television. TV5’s website features interactive boards and live radio and television feeds to areas not reached by regular broadcast. TV5 Interactive’s “'Popstar TV'” and “'Bagets'” entertainment site represents the very first example of direct entertainment linkages between TV and the Internet. TV5 Interactive is being developed for electronic commerce and retail services, directory services, and other innovative means to reach out to Filipinos worldwide. 'OVERALL PERFORMANCE' In 2010, TV5 is proud to say it continues to offer the highest rate of return on investment in the industry, and has achieved this by satisfying the needs of all its stakeholders, shareholders, viewers, and advertisers alike. Beyond the business side, TV5 continues to make public service an integral part of its operations. TV5’s wide network of resources has been instrumental in advancing matters of national concern. TV5 Kapatid Foundation’s educational TV and radio programs have contributed immensely towards improving the quality of education in the public school system. Kiddie Kapatid Kit has impacted phenomenally in the promotion of child welfare and protection. In 2011, the Foundation also launched “'Bantay Kapatid'”, the country’s first media-based environmental organization. For its efforts, TV5 has also garnered several accolades from local, regional, and international award-giving bodies: the Gawad CCP Awards, the PMPC Star Awards, the Anak TV Seal Awards, the KBP Golden Dove Awards, the Urian Awards, the Asian TV Awards, and the New York Festival Awards. Chairman Emeritus Eugenio Lopez Jr. was honored with the KBP Golden Dove Lifetime Achievement Award for his pioneering efforts and invaluable contribution to the television industry. For the sixth year in a row, TV5 was cited as one of Asia’s Top 200 companies in a regionwide survey conducted by the Far Eastern Economic Review. Top photos: Scenes from TV5 Kapatid Foundation’s educational TV programs ''Batibot.'' Below: TV5’s Defeat Dengue Drive, ''a nationwide bloodletting campaign complemented government efforts. 'THE FUTURE' As the millennium draws to a close and the Philippine economy is on its way to recovery, '''TV5' burns bright into the future. Touted to be a “'TV5 Media Center'”, construction of Project 9501 resumes in 2012. Over the past two years, total manpower has grown by almost three times because of expansion and the advent of subsidiaries. Station TV and radio programs have also more than doubled. Fifty percent of 9501 shall thus be allocated to the growing space needs of TV5’s group of companies while the other half is meant to be leased to other companies under the MVP Group. Project 9501 shall house modern technical facilities, mainly studios which shall be configured towards a fully digital infrastructure. It would soon be possible for all program sources to be accessed, processed and stored in the digital domain — moving towards better efficiency and cost-effectiveness.